For many years, the most commonly used enclosure for a tub/shower bathing facility has included a pair of sliding glass doors framed in metal. In a typical installation, an outer metal frame circumscribes the entry to the bath and is attached at the sides to the walls of the facility. The installation also includes a header spanning the entrance and a guide rail attached to the tub or shower base. The shower doors are hung at the top from the header and guided at the bottom by the rail so that they can slide back and forth in the entryway to allow entry and egress and to create a splash barrier.
There are several disadvantages with the described installation, both functional and aesthetic. First, the support structure is always present in the entryway to the bathing area, thus always at least partially blocking the entrance and restricting free access to the bathing area, a special problem when bathing a small child or when cleaning the facility. The header also adds an undesired obstruction in the entryway, which must be avoided when entering or leaving the area. Moreover, the metal of the frame and all the glass-to-metal interfaces require special cleaning and maintenance. Apart from these functional constraints, the metal required for the framing, header and rail detracts from a clean and open appearance of the facility.
Various systems eliminating the shower door header have been utilized, including enclosure systems with the shower door hingedly or slidably connected to a glass panel, which is in turn mounted to an adjacent wall. Conventional enclosure systems are disadvantageous in that they use more hardware material than is desired and hence are heavier or obtrusive in appearance. In addition, the hardware of conventional enclosure systems is typically cast and thus has higher manufacturing costs. Further, hingedly connected shower doors of conventional enclosure systems have hinges that do not separate and allow the pins to be moved within the pivot pin system. Also, hinged doors have limited adjustability for out-of-plumb wall conditions.
It would thus be desirable to have an improved hinged door design, among other desirable features as described herein, while avoiding the disadvantages of the known conventional enclosure systems.